Bubbly
by endegame
Summary: A day in the life of Harry Potter with his wife, his two best friends, and his children. A lot better than it sounds. ONESHOT. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The bright sunlight cut through the window and shone light on the lounging figures of Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. Ron scowled and shielded his eyes. At his feet, his young daughter, Rose, was playing happily with his socks. Rose's face lit up from the sun. She grabbed Ron's socked foot and held it to her face. She looked at it carefully, examining it from all angles. And then she bit down hard on Ron's toe.

"OUCH!" Ron yelped. He lifted his feet from the ground. "Careful, Rosie. Daddy needs his toes."

Harry was laughing merrily, enjoying the puzzled look on Rosie's face as Ron inspected the damage to his toe. Rosie grinned toothily at Ron in a "_who cares?" _look. She stood up uncertainly and braced herself on each of Ron's knees. Her chubby legs wobbled.

"Oh, come here, you," Ron said gruffly. He scooped Rosie up and began to plant loud kisses on her face and neck. He blew a rasp' berries on her stomach.

Rosie screamed and giggled in delight and clutched at Ron's bright hair. She jumped up and down in Ron's lap. He immediately stopped entertaining Rosie and grimaced.

"You really like hurting important parts of my body, don't you?"

Harry snorted into his butterbeer and Ron set Rosie on the ground. He turned to Harry.

"How's work going?"

"Same old, same old," Harry answered. "Nothing much to do except paperwork to do. And you?"

"Excellent. Just yesterday I got called in to stop some nutter from blowing his house up. When I showed up, the policemen started pointing their-damn, I forgot the name…" Ron paused and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Oh yeah-their guns! Well, those policemen were pointing their guns at me, so I had to do some quick magic and stun them. Then I had to modify their memory…They nearly got me, they did," Ron added after a pause. He frowned a little bit. "Have you-?"

But the rest of Ron's words were drowned out by Rosie's cry.

"_Daddy!!! I'm bored!!"_

"All right, all right. Keep your head on," Ron said slowly. He screwed up his face. "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver terrier erupted from Ron's wand and began to gambol merrily around an awe-struck Rosie. She screeched happily and began to chase the terrier around the room, occasionally knocking into Harry's legs.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Anyway, have you heard from Dean lately?"

Harry frowned at the mention of his Hogwarts friend. "No, I haven't. It's a little odd, don't you think? He gets married and seems disappears off the face of Earth."

Ron frowned as well and then his patronus disappeared. Rosie's face scrunched up and turned red. Fat tears leaked from her eyes. And she screamed. Ron clapped his hands over his ears. Harry, however, chose the memory of his wedding and said "Expecto Patronum". A silver stag burst from the tip of his wand. It trotted over to Rosie and put its nose down to her wet face. Rosie looked up at the stag in wonder. And then she went crazy.

_"MUMMY! MUMMY! LOOK AT THE HORSIE! MUMMY!!!!"_

Hermione game running into the room, Harry's second son, Albus Severus, on her hip. Her stomach curved almost inconspicuously underneath the loose blouse she was wearing.

"What? What is it, Rosie?" Hermione demanded. She looked slightly harassed. She bounced Albus up and down a few times.

Ginny came in next, pulled by the hand of Harry's first son, James, who was sucking on a lollipop.

"What's happening? What's all the fuss about? Why's Rosie shouting?" She asked. Her stomach curved slightly underneath her shirt as well.

"Look at the horsie, Mummy! Look at it!" Rosie said happily. "Unkie Harry said 'Sepcto Patro' and the horsie came!"

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry began to laugh. James looked uncertainly at the adults and began to laugh, too. He had no idea what everyone was laughing at, but he thought that if he pretended like he did, that made him a grownup.

Rosie looked at Ron solemnly. "You know, Daddy. Unkie Harry's pony is the color of sickles. How much do you think he's worth?" She asked thoughtfully.

Harry and Ron slopped butterbeer down their fronts and choked. Ginny put her hands on her hips and made a tutting noise.

"Have you already been teaching Rosie about money, Ronald?" Ginny asked.

Ron turned red.

"Well, I…you know…"

Albus squirmed in Hermione's arms and she let him down. He toddled over to Harry's patronus and looked at it thoughtfully.

"Dat's not a horsie, Rosie. Dat's a stag." He put a thumb in his mouth. His words became muffled. "Daddy's Patro is a stag."

Rosie crossed her arms. "It still looks like a horsie," She grumbled.

Albus stumbled over to Harry, his socked feet slipping a little on the hardwood floor. Harry picked him up and placed him on his lap. Albus grabbed at his own feet. He looked Ginny and then Hermione. Then he turned to Harry and motioned for him to come closer. Harry bent his head forward and Albus put his mouth to Harry's ear.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," He whispered.

Of course, everyone in the room heard. Everyone got up to help set the table for lunch. Harry was pleased to know that Ginny cooked almost as well as her mother.

During lunch, Ron stuck carrots up his nose which made Rosie, Albus, and James shriek with laughter. Hermione scowled.

"Ron! We're trying to eat."

"Hermione, have you heard from Dean lately?" Harry asked.

She looked startled. "Yeah, haven't you?"

Ginny, Ron, and Harry shook their heads.

"Well, I didn't hear from _Dean_ but I did hear from Luna."

"So they _didn't _run away to Alaska together," Ginny muttered.

"What?" Harry asked his wife curiously. "Where did you get that?"

Ginny blushed. "I-uh…Neville told me."

"Alaska?" Ron asked incredulously. "Blimey, Neville's off his rocker- I'm kidding. Kidding!" He said when he saw that Ginny and Harry were glaring at him.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Anyway," She said loudly. "Luna told me…" She paused, enjoying the suspense she was building up.

Ron tapped the table impatiently. "Spit it out!"

"Alright, Alright! Well, Luna told me she's pregnant!" Hermione looked around, savoring everyone's shocked faces.

Rosie threw her carrots at Ron, but he paid no mind.

"Pregnant? With Dean?" He blundered.

"Well, of course, Ron," Hermione snapped. "Who else?"

Ron turned red.

After lunch was over, Rosie settled in for a quick nap.

"But Mummy! I'm not sl-sleepy," Albus yawned.

"And Ron's the Minister of Magic," Ginny said.

"Hey! I heard that, Ginny!" Ron called from the kitchen.

"Ginny, let me put Albus to sleep," Harry offered.

Ginny handed Albus to Harry.

"Daddy, I'm not sleepy."

"I know," Harry said quietly.

He lay down on the couch. Albus curled up on Harry's chest. His eyelids drooped over his bright green eyes.

"Not sleepy…" He muttered. His eyes closed and his breathing became deep and slow.

"Right," Harry said softly.

And he listened to the soft beats of his son's heart combined with his.


End file.
